nasafandomcom-20200215-history
Kjell N. Lindgren
| birth_place =Taipei, Taiwan | occupation =Flight surgeon | selection =2009 NASA Group | time =141 days | eva1 =2 | eva2 =15 hours and 04 minutes | mission = Soyuz TMA-17M (Expedition 44/45) | insignia = }} Dr. Kjell Norwood Lindgren (born January 23, 1973) is a current NASA astronaut. Lindgren was selected in June 2009 as a member of the NASA Astronaut Group 20. He launched to the International Space Station (ISS) as part of Expedition 44/45 on July 22, 2015. Early life Lindgren was born in Taipei, Taiwan in 1973 before moving to the Midwestern United States, but he spent most of his childhood in England. He attended Lakenheath High School for a year before moving back to the United States and graduating from James W. Robinson Secondary School in 1991. After entering the United States Air Force Academy, he joined the Air Force Parachuting Team. In 1995, he received a bachelor's degree in biology with a minor in Mandarin Chinese from the United States Air Force Academy. In 1996, he received a masters of science in cardiovascular physiology from Colorado State University (CSU), in part for his work completing cardiovascular countermeasure research at NASA's Space Physiology Lab. He also received a doctorate of medicine from the University of Colorado in 2002 and went on to spend a three-year residency in emergency medicine. In 2006, he completed a post-doctoral fellowship and master of health informatics (MHI) at the University of Minnesota. He also completed a master of public health at the University of Texas Medical Branch in 2007 and a residency in aerospace medicine in 2008. Career He began working for NASA at the Johnson Space Center in 2007. He went on to support ISS training operation at Star City, Russia and became the deputy crew surgeon for STS-130 and Expedition 24. In June 2009, he became a member of NASA Astronaut Group 20 and completed his two years of training in 2011. Following training, he worked in the Spacecraft Communicator and Extravehicular Activity branches of NASA, and he was the Spacecraft Communicator lead for Expedition 30. In 2013, he received training at the Gagarin Space Center which allowed him to serve as part of the backup crew for Expedition 42/Expedition 43 which launched on Soyuz TMA-15M. He was later assigned to Expedition 44/Expedition 45 as a flight engineer and mission specialist which was launched to the ISS aboard Soyuz TMA-17M on July 22, 2015. This was his first visit to the ISS. He returned to Earth on December 11, 2015. Personal life Lindgren is married to Kristiana Lindgren and has three children. He has said that he enjoys running, SCUBA diving, reading, movies, photography, amateur astronomy, working with computers, and church activities. Lindgren is also a science fiction fan,Interview: Kjell Lindgren of NASA, by Dan Brooks, at StarWars.com; published February 23, 2015; retrieved August 30, 2015 and in 2015 was a Special Guest at the 73rd World Science Fiction Convention while aboard the ISS.Lindgren leaves for Sasquan; by Steven H. Silver; at the SF Site; published July 23, 2015; retrieved August 30, 2015 He participated in the Hugo Award ceremony as a guest presenter via videoconferencing, announcing Cixin Liu's win of the 2015 Hugo Award for Best Novel.Hugo Award to open new chapter for Chinese sci-fi, by Yang Yang, in the Washington Post; published August 25, 2015; retrieved August 30, 2015 Lindgren was a Boy Scout and even made it to Eagle Scout. During the 23rd World Scout Jamboree in Japan in 2015, Lindgren talked to a small group of international scouts via radio from the International Space Station. The scouts asked him various questions about daily life at the Space Station and space. See also * List of Asian American astronauts References External links * Spacefacts biography of Kjell N. Lindgren * * Full WSJ to Outer Space interview on YouTube * Science & Film interview with Kjell Lindgren about IMAX's A Beautiful Planet Category:1973 births Category:American astronauts Category:American people of Chinese descent Category:Colorado State University alumni Category:Living people Category:People from League City, Texas Category:People from Taipei Category:Physician astronauts Category:United States Air Force Academy alumni Category:University of Colorado alumni Category:University of Minnesota alumni Category:University of Texas Medical Branch alumni